Submission
by Genevieve Paris
Summary: A series of one shots with a common theme, submission. I promise sweetness and smut, spanking and bondage...and yogurt.
1. The Only One

He lays me down, my head rest against the silk of the pillow as my hair fans out in wild waves. His hands move down my body, his fingers ghost over my skin and I let out a moan that causes him to snicker as his hands cup and gently message my breasts. His fingers skim down my torso, brushing my ribs and drawing more moans from my lips as his touches becomes more forceful.

When his hands come to rest, he presses his thumbs into the hollow of my hip and I feel the hardness of his erection press against my entrance. I lock my hands around his wrists, holding him to me. I hear him snicker again and I smile up at him, his eyes are burning with desire as his lips brush against mine, silently asking me for permission. I part my lips and our tongues start to duel, both of us seeking control and both of us are unwilling to release that control. I thread my hands into his hair. I twist, pull, and dig my nails along his scalp as I deepen our kiss. When we break we're both breathless but hungry for more.

I raise my hands and run my thumbs along the line of his jaw, his lips turn up into a brilliant smile and I cup his face and watch as his eyes fall closed. I feel his lips place feather light kisses to my palms and I let out a moan as his hands wrap around my wrists as he pulls my hands away from his lips and slowly raises them above my head. His lips travel along my jaw line and when he reaches my ear lobe I feel his teeth gently nip and I let out a moan as he begins to suck and flick at the tender flesh. "Fiona." His breath is warm and my name falls from his lips like sin.

His hands remain around my wrist, I gently pull against his hold and his grip tightens as he pulls my hands higher above my head. For a moment my mind races, he wants me to submit…he wants me to let him win, and I fight the urge to head butt this asshole to kingdom come. Fiona Glenanne submits to no one…especially a man.

But the man above me is no ordinary man. A normal man will never end up here in my bed. Normal men with normal job and normal lives bore me. I can't accept the "9 to 5" lifestyle of carpools, soccer games, and PTA meetings.

I need a man with tactical awareness, who knows the number of exits in a building, who can shoot any gun, who doesn't mind when things go boom. This man is one of a kind, the only one that can truly handle me, the only one that excites me, the only one that I have ever loved, The only one I will submit to.

"Michael…"


	2. Her Love

"Open yourself to me Fiona." My heart aches in my chest at the gentle, pleading, tone that he uses. He's a man on the edge and I am the cliff that he stands on. He's still grieving Nate's death; even though it's been months. I know that Michael is not a deeply religious man, I know that he will always fight…as he says…for God and Country, but I have never known Michael go to church. He had told me once that every person he helped was his way of repaying God for the lives that he took during his military days.

My mind flashes back to a few days ago, we were at Nate's grave because Michael had said that he just needed to feel close to him. I had brought a fresh arrangement of silk flowers to replace the now dead ones that Madeline had left a few days ago. As I sat there with my knees pressed into the cool grass I felt Michael's arm wrap around me as he rested his head on my shoulder. It was a gesture that was his silent way of seeking comfort. It was in the moment that I felt his lips at my ears.

"Fi…I love you, you're my church, and you're the thing that I worship. It's your love that saves me; you're my faith, my hope, and my angel." He had placed a kiss to my cheek and for a moment we sat there in silence before he helped me to my feet. I watched as Michael ran his hand along the top of the headstone. "I miss you baby brother." I leaned down and placed a kiss to the stone "Miss you, forever." then returned to Michael's arms. I was the thing that he worshipped, I was his saving grace.

Without hesitation I let my legs fall open, revealing myself to him. I watched him; his eyes where wide, he was like a man who was seeing for the first time. In his eyes was a reverent worship of the site before him. He placed a gentle kiss to my left ankle and then one to the right before moving up my legs to the skin of my knees. Again he placed a kiss to the left and then to the right. I let a moan fall from my lips as he began to place feather light kisses up my left thigh while the trigger finger of his right hand traced patterns up my right thigh.

His thumbs run along the length of my folds as his name falls from my lips like a whispered prayer. I feel him part my folds and my eyes fall closed as his warm breath set my already heated skin on fire. "So beautiful." I moan as his tongue slides into my core and his thumbs spread me wider. He increases his pace, swirling his tongue as my juices start to flow. I gently lace my fingers into his hair and he moans, the vibration of his noises push me closer to the release that I crave.

"God, please Michael." I beg as his right trigger finger brushes my over my cit. I throw my head back as my back arches off of the bed. He laughs against my skin as his finger presses into and circles around my cit and his lips suck at my folds and his tongue pushes deeper inside of me. I feel my walls start to pulse and Michael pushes deeper, drawing more moans from my lips. I dig my fingers into his scalp as he grinds his finger into the ball of nerves and sends me over the edge of sanity and into oblivion.

He lifts his head and gives me a shit eating grin as he licks his lips. "See Fiona, submissions not that bad."


	3. Torture

The kiss continues for a long moment, a slow and sweet dance that sends a tingle down my spine. I have been kissing Michael for over a decade and I still can never seem to get enough of him. Our kiss becomes a battle…our tongues dueling for dominance while his hands lock tightly around my wrists. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and bites down hard, I moan against his mouth and hear Michael chuckle.

He pulls away from the kiss and removed himself from the bed. I watch as he walks over to the work bench and returns to the bed with a handful of zip ties. "Now Fiona, are you going to be good or am I going to have to punish you?" I nod my head yes, unwilling to form any words. He gives my wrist a firm squeeze as he raises them above my head and I hear the sound and feel the tightening around my wrists.

"Your hand will stay above your head until I move them." He smiles as this eyes rake over my body. "I love coming home and finding you like this. Wear my clothes." He runs his hands over the green military issued tee-shirt, stopping to run his finger along the wording on the shirt WESTEN, M "On you the Army looks so…sexy. I think I'll make you keep it on." I groan to myself because I know that this is his way of denying me the thing I love the most about our lovemaking, full skin to skin contact. "Michael, I…"

He silences me with two sharp slaps to my outer thigh. Michael moves his face so that it's only inches from mine. "Rule number one: Don't question me. Do you understand Fiona?"

His words are delivered with a military firmness and tinted with an aggression Michael rarely shows towards me. I nod my head in agreement, a gesture which must have angered Michael because I receive another two hard slaps to my thigh, causing me to wince. "Answer me Fiona! I want to hear you voice!" I shallow hard and answer. "Yes, Michael." A faint smile plays at the corner of his mouth as his hand runs over the abused flesh.

"Good girl, you deserve a little reward." I opened my mouth but before I can speak his mouth is covering mine in a bruising kiss. I moan and dig my nails into the skin of my wrist to stop myself from touching him. Michael breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes. I get lost in the icy sea of his perfect blue eyes; I see in them a love that betrays this tough act. His lips return to mine but this time the kiss is gentle and sweet, another momentary slip.

"Rule number two: You do as I say. I control everything about this experience Fiona. When you speak, when you move, even when you cum. Do you understand?" I shake my head yes not sure whether he wants me to speak or not. Another two slaps to my thigh tells me that he wants me to use my words.

"Answer me with "Yes, Michael" or "No, Michael." that's all you're allowed to say. Do you understand Fiona?"

I groan weakly and feel a surge of wetness foam between my legs at the aggression in his voice. "Yes, Michael." Again a faint smile plays at his lips and I try to figure out what's coming next.

"Now it's time to test your understanding of this rule. Don't move. Are you watching me Fiona? Answer me."

I nod my head and try to pull the strength back into my voice. "Yes, Michael"

I watch as he stands up and moves towards the foot of the bed. I notice that he is wearing one of my favorite outfits, a slate gray single breasted Armani suit with a metallic gray shirt and no tie. I keep my eyes focused on his face and watch as he flashes me a brilliantly wicked smile. I watch as he unbuttons his blazer and let it drop to the floor, next his hands move to the collar as he begins to unbutton his shirt, button by button at a painfully slow pace. He must sense the frustration that I am trying so hard to hide from him. "Do you want more?" I see the wicked smile return to his face. I moan as the shirt joins the growing pile on the floor. "Yes, Michael"

His hands move next to his belt and I pout my lips because I have always enjoyed removing his belt and pants and being able to wrap my hands around his shaft before I remove his boxers and now I am forced to watch him do it for himself, I would be lying to myself if I didn't say that I was tempted to get up and attack him, first I'll kick his ass then I'll make love to him for the rest of the night. I let my eyes fall closed as images of nights past flash behind my eyes.

"Fiona Glenanne!" the voice is strong and forceful with a beautiful Irish brogue. "Open those beautiful green eyes and look at me, now!" I release a sigh but don't open my eyes. "McBride." As soon as I say his name I know that I'm in trouble. I know that he is not real but every time I hear Michael use that inflection I can't help but wish for his return. I keep my eyes tightly closed and yelp when I feel the two sharp slaps to my thigh that have become my punishment in this game.

"Open your eyes Fiona." His voice is somewhat back to normal, back to the cold military side of him. I open my eyes and find that Michael has moved back to the end of the bed and is staring at me with a coldness that he knows I hate. "I hate to punish you, to cause you pain, but you've been a bad girl Fiona." I watch as his fingers loop onto the waistband of his boxers. "Would you like me to continue?" Again I answer him and I'm rewarded with a smile. "I know that this is your favorite part but I tonight I want you to watch" Michael slowly pushes his boxers down his hips and I watch as they join the other garments.

I bite my lip as I take in the site of Michael standing naked before me, perfect to me in every way. I scan him from head to toe. His slightly disheveled hair, his crystal blue eyes, the scar that runs along his cheek, his lips, the perfectly defined muscles of his arms and chest and the fine scars that litter the landscape…some of them I've had the pleasure of giving him.

I watch as his left hand wraps firmly around his shaft and he starts to pump up and down, I listen to the moans that escape his lips. "God Fiona I wish it was your hand that was stroking me, better yet I wish it was your beautiful mouth sucking and licking me. He quickens his pace and I lick my lips as his juices start to flow, wishing that I could taste him. "It feels so good Fiona, but not as good as you feel." He walks over to me, his trigger and middle fingers covered in his juices. "Open your mouth and I'll let you taste." I moan when Michael's fingers enter and I close around them hungrily sucking at the juices and flesh. "God, Fiona." He pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the loss of contact. "Don't worry, there's more to come soon."


	4. The Look Of Love

I can feel the heat of his stare as his eyes rake over my body. I smile when Michael climbs onto the bed an runs his hands from my angles to my knees which he gentle spreads open. "You are so beautiful Fiona…so delicious. I want a taste." I moan at the thought of being touched by Michael.

He tongue enters me and I gasp and can't stop my hips as they buck forward; He stops my movements by grabbing my hips and forcefully pinning them to the mattress. "Don't move Fiona or I'll stop." He growls, a mixture of aggression and assertion, a combination that makes me wetter with desire. I see the wicked smile that plays on his lips. "Do you like this?" I swallow hard; a weak moan escapes my lips. "Answer me…now!"

"Yes, Michael." I whisper and feel his nails dig deeper into the flesh of my hips. I know that there will be marks and bruises all over in the morning but I don't care. "I can't hear you Fiona. I need to hear you." I open my mouth and nothing comes out. He runs his hand along my inner thigh; two sharp slaps seem to force the words from my mouth. "Yes, Michael."

He covers my body with his, everything lines up perfectly. His hands move back to my hips and I whimper when his tip press against my overheated core. "Please Michael I need you?" I manage to choke out and I am rewarded with a quick forward thrust and the momentary pleasure of him entering me before he pulls out. "That's all you're going to get…for now." He runs his hands along my inner thighs again and I moan "Does it hurt Fiona?" I shake my head and answer him "No, Michael." He snickers and continues to run his hand over the spot.

"Violence has always been a kind of foreplay for you. So we're going to play a little game, I'm going to slap you in your "punishment spot" two slaps to the left and then two to the right, I will only stop when you say "Please stop, Michael." I swallow hard and brace myself for the pain and pleasure that is shortly to come. "Are you ready Fiona?" I nod my head yes but keep my mouth firmly shut. Two slaps signal the start of the game.

Two quickly turns into four which just as quickly turn into eight, Michael continues at a steady of two slaps every 15 seconds. I try to focus on counting the slaps and not the sting that each one delivers…41…42…43…44. The pain was starting to override any pleasure that I had felt and I was sure that Michael's hands must be starting to hurt. "Michael please stop"…45…46 "Shit." I thought to myself, "Right words…wrong order." I tried again but my voice was barely a whimper and the longing to touch him was amplifying the pain…"Please"…47…48…"Stop"…49…50…"Michael."

It took a moment for my breathing to steady and I let out a whimpered moan as Michael's hands again ran over the now tender skin of my thighs. I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. My eyes met Michael's and he seemed to understand my unspoken question. "You can speak freely now Fiona." I released a breath and opened my mouth.

"Michael, it's killing me to not be able to…I just want…to touch you." He cocked his head to the side and smiles. "Now Fiona, your punishment isn't over yet. Your hands have to stay where they are." He gave me a wicked smile and I swallowed hard. My mind scrambled for any idea that would allow me access to the rest of Michael's body. "Do your hands hurt?" He raised an eyebrow and for a moment I saw his guard drop. "They sting a little." I smiled on the inside; I knew exactly how to turn the tables…if just for a moment.

I tried to make my word as soft and enticing as I could. Gentleness was something that he never expected from me, so I knew that it would throw him off. "Let me ease your pain Michael. Let me kiss it away." My voice was shaky and I was surprised by the emotion behind them. He sat next to me on the bed and I swore that I saw tears welling up in his eyes, he was a proud and stoic man and I knew that he only cried when he let go of his steely grasp on his self control. I knew that I could break him…in body, in mind, and in spirit. It was a thought that made me feel oddly powerful but also scared me to death.

I focused on his hands and his fingers…hands that where rough and calloused, hands that could build a bomb, create a device out of the most common things, hands that could break a man's bones. His fingers were as rough and calloused as his hands but they where the fingers what drew delicate patterns along the skin of my back, fingers that skimmed along my ribs…drawing both giggles and moans from my lips, fingers that knew every inch and scar of my body, fingers that pressed into my hips as he guided me in and out as we made love. I needed some kind of contact.

"Michael…" His beautiful blue eyes where wet with half shed tears. "Give me your hands." He raised the palm of his left hand to my lips and this right hand rested on my throat, his fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of my neck. I placed feather light kisses to his palm; I ran my tongue along the lines and smiled when I heard him moan. "Fi…" I knew that Michael had dropped his guard. I craned my head forward and Michael moved his to mine. I kissed his left cheek as a tear hit my lips then I moved to the right. "Fi…I…"

I moved back to his hand and ran my tongue along the skin of his middle finger and in one swift movement pulled his middle and trigger fingers into my mouth. These two fingers had caused me a great deal of pleasure and I always enjoyed returning that pleasure. I had learned over the years that Michael's fingers where almost a sensitive as his shaft when the right amount of pressure was applied in just the right spot. I sucked hard and moved up and down his fingers, spurred on by the moans of pleasure I heard falling from Michael's lips. I swirled my tongue around the tips of his fingers and I knew from the groan that I had hit that spot.

I felt his right hand leave my neck and I whimpered around his fingers. I heard him snicker and before I could react the tip of his right middle finger was gliding along my folds, gently spreading me open, he wasted no time and quickly pushed first the middle and then his trigger finger into me and began pumping in and out of me at a maddening pace. I synchronized the actions of my mouth to mimic the action of his hand and just when I felt my walls pulsing around him Michael quickly withdrew his fingers from my mouth and my core simultaneously.

It was the biggest mind fuck; my body was protesting the loss of his contact and at the same time aching from the unreleased orgasm that Michael had built up. I whimpered and Michael shot me an evil grin as he removed himself from the bed. He looked down at me, his eyes raking over the length of my body. "Now Fiona, be a good girl and don't move, I'll be right back."


	5. Yogurt

I slammed my head against the headboard as I watched Michael take a blueberry yogurt and a bottle of water from the fridge and a hand towel under the sink.

Was he seriously going to build me up to what promised to be the best orgasm of our Miami relationship and then just walk away and have a snack? I was fuming on the inside but kept my face neutral as I tried in desperation to break free of the restrains around my wrists. He walked back to the bed and returned to his previous position.

"I thought you might be hungry so…" he removes the lid and slowly licks it clean. He brings the yogurt covered spoon to my mouth and I moan as the cold goo fills my overheated mouth. I swallow and watch as Michael brings a spoonful close to his mouth, he stops and looks at me. "Are you still hungry Fiona?" I can hear the sarcasm and double meaning oozing in his question. "It was very generous of me to offer you that bite. I have plans for this little cup and its contents. We're going to play another game.

It's a simple game, I'm going to eat the yogurt off of my favorite parts of your body and there are only three rules.

Rule number 1: You have to watch me at all times.

Rule number 2: You can't make a sound…not one little peep.

Rule number 3 I'll save for later in the game. Do you understand Fiona?"

I shake my head and swallow hard. Payback is going to be such a bitchy lass Michael Westen. I think to myself as I watch Michael's finger dip into the cup and then I feel the coldness of the yogurt run down the length of my neck. I feel Michael's tongue run up my neck and he stops at the hollow at the end of my jaw, he sucks my earlobe into his mouth and my eyes fall closed. His mouth continues it attack on the delicate skin as I feel his hand make sharp contact with my thigh.

My eyes shoot open as I remember his first rule. He snickers and changes position so that he is now straddling my lap, I want to moan when I feel the hardness of his denim cover erection make contact with my core but I quickly remember his other torturous rule. "I like this position better because it gives me better access…" He rocks his hips forward and I want to scream when he just smiles. "…to my other favorite spots."

This finger returns to the cup and this time he runs it along my collarbone, down my sternum, and I have to swallow the moan that threatens to escape when I feel him swirl his fingers around my nipples…coating them with the cold substance. He inches back to allow himself better access and I feel his tongue run along the length of my collarbone. When he has licked it clean he starts placing gentle nibbles and bites along the freshly cleaned trail. I bite into the skin of my lip until I am sure that I taste a bead of blood. He moves quickly down the valley between my breast and I want so much to lace my hands into his wild hair.

Since Nate's death Michael has loosened up a bit on his grooming habits, he sometimes goes a few days without shaving and I get to see him with a 5' o clock shadow. He has also let his hair grow out some and I see the wave returning to his hair. I love this new Michael Westen, a more relaxed and less ridged Michael. He is now a cross between the Michael Westen I have grown to love in Miami and the Michael McBride that I feel in love with in Ireland.

He must have been able to read my thoughts because our eyes lock and I see for a moment the love that he feel but never voices for me reflect in the stunning blue of his eyes. "Are you enjoying the show, my lass?" The rough Irish brogue works into his voice and it sends a spike of electricity through my body. He knows that I love it when he slips back into it and he saves it for special occasions or when he wants to drive me crazy. He rocks forward again and I have to swallow the words and sounds that are dying to escape my lips. "Good then we'll continue." McBride is replaced by Westen as he gives me a small smile.

His tongue darts out and licks at my left breast, when it's clean his tongue lingers there flicking over the bud making it painfully hard. His lips close around it and he starts a pattern of sucking and nibbling that threatens to drive me mad. When he is done with the left he moves to the right and repeats his actions.

I lightly bang my head against the headboard to stifle the things that want so desperately to escape me. Michael looks up at me and removes his lips from my body, which does nothing to calm my frustrations. He reaches over to his side of the bed and grabs his pillow and places it behind my head.

"Here, I can't have you hurting that beautiful head of yours." I smiled at the concern Michael showed for me in moments like this and I toyed with the idea of asking him to untie my wrists but I knew that that would not be happening any time soon. So I pouted my lips and prayed that Michael would understand my unspoken request and grant it. He smiled and raised the spoon to his mouth and I watched as he pulled it out but didn't swallow. He titled his head and brought it close to mine, I opened my mouth and he brushed his lips against mine and as he opened his mouth I hungrily pushed my tongue into his mouth. I sucked at his tongue and wanted to moan as I tasted the heavenly combination of my strawberry and honey body spray mixed with blueberry, but the true heaven was the earthy musk undertones that belonged to Michael alone, he never wore cologne, or used scented soaps or aftershave, so his taste was 100% pure him and I loved it.

I couldn't hold it in and I moaned deeply into the kiss, I felt Michael's hands run up my sides and then he jabbed his thumbs into the space between my ribs, he knew that I hated this so he knew that this was a punishment worse than a slap. He waited for anymore noises and I relaxed when his hands left my sides and began to run up my arms toward my wrists.

I hoped against hope that he was going to free me but another part of me was pissed because Michael had not lavished any attention on my lower body, I knew from all our years together that Michael was very set in many of his ways. I knew that it could be 100 outside and he would be sitting poolside in a blazer, dress shirt, and slacks. I knew that at any time I could open the fridge and find a few flavors of yogurt and Sam's favorite beer and little else. I knew that he didn't care about "unnecessary" things like silk sheet or flowers or plants but I knew that he put up with these things because he knew they made me happy and he would always want me to be happy.

He was a simple man and I loved the black and white way that he viewed most things, I also loved that I seemed to be his "gray area" he was willing to bend to my view, willingly or often forcefully. And when it came to our any and varied encounters whether it was sex during a long stakeout, or our angry post fight makeup sex, the mindless and casual sex we had when we were not together but had no one else and needed a release, and my favorite our often long lovemaking session…they were usually the perfect mixture between rough and violent thrusts and long, slow, sweet kisses and gentle rhythms. But in all of these cases I could count on one thing…Michael would always be an attentive lover, concerned about how I felt and what was required so that I was satisfied. Since our first night in Ireland I had made it clear to Michael that I loved the feel of his hands or his mouth on my core and he was always willing to lavish a great deal of attention to that area.

I felt my lips screw into another pout and I held in the growl that I felt building in my stomach. Michael's face stoic giving away nothing as he shifted off of my lap and returned to his side of the bed. I was now pissed at Michael; he had neglected me where I needed him most and now I had lost of contact with his body. He cocked his head and again his eyes raked over my body, a snicker escaping his lips as he watched my body react to his absence. "Lift you head." He instructed and I picked up on the almost military tone in his request. I sneered on the inside because he knew that I hated cold, calculated Army Ranger Michael but I obeyed. He removed the pillow from my head and looked at me with a look that made me want to slap him, hard.

"Arch your back." I was seething on the inside and I tried to return his coldness as our eyes locked in a silent war. I chose in that moment to defy him and I pressed my back into the mattress as hard as I could. His hand raised and I knew that he was about to punish me again but I was willing to take the pain if it broke him out of this façade. Two sharp slaps to my outer left thigh, "I said arch your back Fiona!" He hissed and the tone had only gotten worse. Two more slaps followed his demands. "Now Fiona!" I dug in harder…if it was a war he wanted then it was a war he would get. I expect more slaps but he just stares at me and the seething inside grows. "Fiona you will do as I say."

My mind for a moment flashes back to that cabin on the beach when Michael was trying to hind those girls. I remembered the cover that he used but I later learned that it wasn't a cover it was Michael channeling his father. This tone was different…it was all Michael and I decided that it was his way of trying to hold onto his control so I dropped my defensiveness and in the most seductive manner that I could given my bound hands I arched my back off of the bed and watched as Michael placed the pillow under my back. "Now was that so hard Fiona." His voice was still firm but closer to the Michael that I loved.

"Good, now we can finish the game that we started." He gave me another smile as his hands returned to my arms and traced lazy patterns towards my wrists. His fingers wrapped around my wrists and I winced slightly at the contact. He gentle messaged them as he lowered my hands and guided them down my body; they came to rest over my bellybutton. It felt good to have my arms relaxed. "Now Fiona…" His voice was softer, the Army Ranger was gone and in his place was the man I had grown to love in Miami, my Michael, and he saved this side for me alone…behind closed doors and under silk sheets this Michael came out.

"Rules are rules. Do you remember the first two?" I shook my head and waited for him to speak again.

"Now as you have noticed I moved your arms, I wanted you to be a little more relaxed for this next part of our game. Rule number 3: Your hands stay where they are." I wanted to moan as a few scenarios played through my head, each of them more torturous then the last. "Now make your hands into a loose fist." I did as he said and again he smiled, but this time the wickedness had returned to his grin. "You must keep your fingers like that." I threw my head back on the pillow and groaned internally. The worst of my scenarios was about to become my reality.

I felt Michael's weight shift next to me and I opened my eyes to find him sitting at the end of the bed with the cup of yogurt in his left hand and a shit eating smile on his face. He leaned forward and set the yogurt on the bed next to my left hip and his eyes lingered at my hips and then moved down to my core. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. I felt a surge of courage hit me and I opened my mouth, "Please Michael." I clamped my lips shut and waited for the sting to come. "Soon I promise. Everything in time, my lass." His last two words where always tainted with an Irish brogue when he said them and he knew that it drove me crazy. Even though Michael McBride was just a cover ID to the CIA, to me he was a real man. A man I had trusted with my life, the first man to have my heart, the only man…except for my brothers, which had heard the words "I love you" come from my lips. And though he was not real, I know that those months we spent together in Ireland changed the real Michael in a permanent way.

I smiled and I was rewarded with a gentle and sincere smile in return. His fingers danced around the bones of my ankles before slowly and delicately tracing patterns up my legs towards my knees. The pressure was too light and so was his touch, it was torture but divine torture. When his hands reached my kneecaps he rested them there for a second before he placed a feather light kiss to the left one and then the right one. His eyes locked with mine and again I swore that I saw tears in his eyes.

"No sounds, no touching, watch me always. Do you understand?" I shake my head yes and watched as Michael picks up the yogurt container and dips his finger into it and then smeared the creamy substance around my outer folds. I held in a moan and could feel the heat rising in core. Michael's head dips down and I bit my bottom lip when his tongue started swirling around my quickly overheating flesh. I had made it a habit since moving to Miami to keep that area well waxed. I hear Michael moan against my skin and then feel the coolness as his breath brushes at my core. I curse him in my head and start thinking of ways to get back at him. I dig my nails into my palms because his head is just inches from my hands and I can't touch him.

He looks up at me and I see the mischievous gleam in his icy blue eyes. He sits up and picks up the spoon and slowly dips it into the cup and pulls out a large scoop. He raises the spoon to his mouth and licks his lips before placing the spoon in his mouth. When he doesn't swallow, I force everything inside of me down with a painful swallow. Our eyes remain locked and I open my mouth slightly looking forward to another kiss, but his head dips down returning to my core. My eyes widen and I see the corners of his lips curl up. He swallows dramatically as his head raises up. "Where you wanting something more Fiona?"

His tone is pure evil and so is the glint in his eyes. I'm not sure if he wants me to respond or if his question was rhetorical but I am sure that if his head comes anywhere near mine I'm going to head butt him. Two slaps to the outer thigh tell me yet again that he wanted some form of an answer from me. Remembering the rules I shake my head yes. "Well let's see…" he picks up the cup and swirls his finger around it. I watch him for a moment as he studies his hand; he brings it close to his mouth and then withdraws it. After another moment I see the evil grin return to his face. "This is the last of the yogurt Fiona and I can think of a few places that I could put it. But what's the best place for it? What's my absolute favorite spot of the ones left? Do I want to cause you more pain or more…pleasure?" His gaze returns to my core and I can only guess at what he's planning. He uses his clean hand to position my legs so that they are as far apart as possible. "I've decided that it will be pleasure for me and pain for you. Are you ok with that Fiona?"

I shake my head no but I already know that this will not stop Michael from whatever he has planned. He snickers and lowers his finger to my core and with one quick thrust I buck my hips as his yogurt cover finger enters me. A moan escapes my lips and he just laughs and removes his finger and just as quickly replaces it with his tongue. He licks and sucks, running his tongue along my walls and I feel them start to tighten and the first wave of juices but then my mind remembers the he promised me pain and I know that he will not go back on his word, so I wait for the pain to hit me.

As if on cue Michael withdraws his tongue and licks his lips clean. Again he has left me on the verge of a mind blowing orgasm. I take a few much needed deep breaths and wait for my heart rate to return to normal. Yes I am going to head butt him the next chance that I get, I think to myself as he move my hands back up to their starting position. I watch as he reaches for the towel and bottle of water.

"Now let's get you cleaned up Fiona." He wets the towel and starts with my neck, when he places feather light kisses to the wet skin. Next he quickly cleans my collar bone and sternum. He wets the towel and runs it over the nipple of my left breast, which seems to harden instantly. He removes the towel and gently blows on the nub causing it to become agonizingly hard. When I whimper he clamps down and rolls it between his teeth. He moves to the right side and repeats the same process. When his done I expect him to move on but he places his hands over my breasts and starts to palm at the overly sensitive skin. "Oh God Michael…yes." I throw my head back and I am shocked at the fact that my own Irish brogue had worked itself back into my voice, something that hadn't happened since Sean's unexpected visit.

I was shocked again by the smile that played at Michael's lips. "Aye, there's my wild lass. I was wondering when she was going to show up." He flashes me a full smile and I decide that I will play along a slip back into my old skin. "Your lass has missed you, she has. It's been a very long time, love." I flash him a seductive smile and dart my tongue out so that I can wet my lips. "Why don't you let me show you just how much I've missed you?" I smile when the moan escapes his lips and his eyes slid closed. "God, Fi I lo…" he stops and takes a steadying breath. I know the words that where going to fall from his lips and as much as a part of me wants to hear them, another part of me know that I don't want to hear them from Michael McBride I want to hear them from Michael Westen.

He opens his eyes and picks up the towel, wets it and moves to my folds. Gently he wipes them clean and then throws the towel to the floor. He sticks his trigger finger into the bottle and tips it until this finger is coated in water; he pulls it out and does the same thing with his middle finger. "Now let's finish cleaning you up Fiona." He uses his trigger finger to part my folds before he gently pushes the length of his finger into me, I let out a moan and his middle finger joins the other inside of me. He sets a slow and gentle rhythm; I throw my head back and enjoy the sensation. His fingers continue their pace and I hear his voice become ragged, matching my own. I feel the pressure building and this time I pray to God for release. "Please Fi…Please look at me."

I smile at the return of my Michael, however temporary it may be. I open my eyes and raise my head to meet his eyes, eyes that are soft and desperate for something…reassurance. I lock my gazed, never leaving his for a second as he continues to slowly pleasure me. "It's ok, I'm here Michael. By your side…forever." I am floor by the flash of love that flairs in his eyes. "Forever, Fi." With that he curls his fingers upwards and hit that perfect shot that sends me over the edge of sanity and into oblivion. I cry out Michael's name as my orgasm hits me in waves, the next one harder than the one before. My body seems to take forever to calm down and I can still feel Michael's fingers inside of me and his other arm wrapped around my hips to steady me. With a final shudder my body stops reacting and stills. Michael slowly pulls out and I whimper at the loss of contact.


	6. Snow Globes

He smiles at me and laughs. "Don't worry Fi. There's more it come, I promise." He pulls the pillow out from under me and returns it to his side of the bed. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the knife that he always carries with him, a knife that I bought him while we were working an ob in Germany, I knife that is responsible for a scar that runs along the bicep of his right arm, a scar that I gave him. He places the blade of the knife between my hands and cups me free of the tie. I flex my wrists and stretch my arms. When I bring them to my lap, I watch as he picks up my left arm and starts to place feather light kisses along the chafed skin. I relish the feeling of his touch, the gentleness of it.

As he moves to the right hand I breathe a contented sigh…positive for the first time tonight that my Michael has returned. As he kisses my wrist I run my free hand through his messy hair giving it a gentle tug. "Welcome back, I've missed you." I feel him chuckle against my skin and nip at the flesh. When he releases my arm I quickly throw both of them around his neck and crush my lips to his. The kiss is slow and sweet, long and gentle…neither of us rushing to move on to the next phase of our lovemaking. For the moment we are content to enjoy the sensation of our bodies pressed against each others. I whimper into the kiss and Michael pulls away and looks at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Fi? Do your wrists still hurt?"

I shake my head and try to look as innocent as possible. "Well…No…the problem is you Michael." I try to keep the innocent act going. "You see the problem is simple." I look down and suck my bottom lip into my mouth before return my gaze to him. "I'm naked and you're…not." I can see that he is trying to stop himself from laughing at my little performance. "Fi your tactical brilliance is without question unmatchable." I give him a beaming smile; Michael has always been able to turn the most normal sentences into something more. "So Fi…should I take them off myself or would you like to do the honors?" Sweet music to my ears. "I'll do it." I try not to sound overly eager but I have been dying to touch him, really touch him, all night.

I decide that Michael deserve a little taste of his own medicine. I place my hands on his shoulders and give them a gentle squeeze; I giggle a bit as I feel the muscles and tendons tense under my touch. I run my hands down his chest stopping when I reach the hem of his shirt. I pull it inch by inch up his body and I smile with satisfaction when I hear his frustrated moans. I feel the brogue creep into my thoughts and out of my mouth. "Paybacks a bitchy little lass, now isn't she Michael?" As I throw the shirt to the ground to join the pile of already discarded clothes I once again feel his arms wrap around my waist, he crushes my body to his and we both moan as our chest make the first skin to skin contact of the night. "That she is, but she's my bitchy little lass."

I rake my nails down his back as I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and give it a nip. He moans against my mouth and I release his lip. "Are you ready to play a little game with me, Mikey?"I know that he tolerates it from Sam and Jesse but I also know from the one or two times that I did it that he positively hates it when it comes from me.

"I'd love to Fiona." He gives me a sarcastic smile and I suppress the desire I have to slap the smugness off of his face. "Good, then let's get you a little more comfortable." I place my hands on his chest and push him backwards in into the mattress and he lands with a graceless thump. I straddle his hips and grid my core against his quickly hardening erection. I lean forward pressing myself harder into him and bring my lips just an inch from his ear.

"The rules are simple: I'm going to touch you, where I want and how I want and you're not allowed to stop me. Are we clear Michael?" I ran my tongue slowly along the shell of his ear and smile when I hear him swallow hard before agreeing. "Good then let's begin." I trace my finger along his jaw line and up to lips. I run my finger along his bottom lip and his tongue flicks out and he closes his lips around the tip of my finger and begins to suck. I pull it out and returned my lips to his ear. "You're being a bad boy Mikey, that doesn't make me very happy." I rock against his erection and his hands grab my hips and still my motions. I smack his hands and he releases his grip.

"I'm sorry Fiona. It won't happen again." I see the corner of his lip turn upwards and I know that he is lying to me. "Well just to be sure." I grab his wrists and put them above this head and then reach for the zip ties. I place a kiss to each of his palms before securing his wrists in the ties. "Now, be a good little boy and thing will be very…" I grip him firmly and palm him through the denim of his jeans. "Pleasurable for you." His hips buck against my hand and I shot him a cautionary glare and he looks at me like a scolded puppy. "Control yourself and this will be a short game with a very…happy ending or you can continue to be defiant and this will turn into a very long…hard…painful evening." I shoot a glance at his growing erection and smiles. "So what will it be Michael?" I tap my fingers on his chest as he makes me wait for an answer. "If you untie me Fiona I promise I'll be a very good boy for you." He stares at me, his blue eyes smoldering with the promise of so many things, but if I've learned anything over the years its Michael is very good at conning if it gets him what he wants and I, Fiona Glenanne, am nobody's fool…least of all Michael Westen's.

"Now Michael…" I give him a stern and slightly disapproving look. "we both know very well that you can't be trusted. If I let you go you're just going to overpower me and take away my control." I forcefully grid my palm against his erection and I let out a snicker when he hisses and bucks his hips. "God, please Fiona. I need…to…I need you." I place my hands on his shoulders and inch forward so that my naked core is in full contact with his clothed shaft. I brush my lips against his ear, knowing that this drives him crazy. "I'm here Michael and I am so ready for you." I rock against him and relish in the moans that fall from his lips. I slowly move down his legs and quickly unbutton and unzip his pants and free his rock hard erection. I hear him breath a sign of relief and can't help but laugh a little.

I love these very rare moments when he lets go of his carefully constructed composure and loosens up a bit. Yes, I want to be inside of him, to feel every thrust and push as he drives us both over the edge of sanity and into sweet oblivion but I will not give him that pleasure just yet. I bring my hands to rest on his hips, pushing his pelvis into the mattress. "I want you to watch what I'm doing…don't take your eyes off of me. Can you do that?" He nods his head and I reward him by running my tongue over his swollen tip, lapping at the beads of precum that leak out. I wrap my lips around his tip, careful to avoid making too much contact with his shaft; I give it a few gentle sucks and then press my tongue into his slit as his hips buck off of the mattress. I continue this process until his moans turn into hissed requests. "Fiona…please…more…pressure."

I revel in the power that I have over him. I swirl my tongue around his tip and then slowly run it down the underside of his shaft until I reach the base and watch as Michael's eyes slide shut. "I'm going to be generous and let you decide. Do you want me to use my hands or my mouth to bring you to your…release?"

"Mouth." I can hear the pleading desperation in his voice. I slowly drag my tongue along the contour of my top lip and watch as his mouth falls open. "As you wish Michael." I return to my pervious task but this time I inch my way down his shaft. When I reach his base I give him a forceful suck which elicits a moan from him. I continue my assault on his shaft until I feel that tightening that signals his coming orgasm. I quickly remove my lips from him and he groans in agony. I give him a wicked smile. "I changed my mind. I'm done with all these games. I need a release of my own and I want it…my way." I hook my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and in one fluid movement I push his boxers and slacks down his legs and onto the floor. I crawl up his body, keeping my pace agonizingly slow as I near my destination.

I place my hands on the side of Michael's head and dip my feet into the mattress in an effort to keep our bodies from fully connecting before I'm ready. Michael brings his bound hands to wrap around my neck and pulls me in for a burning kiss that sends a jolt of electricity through my body. "Now…Fiona…Please." I lower my body and rock my hips until they come in contact with Michael's tip. He pushes up and slides into me, both of us moaning as we join together at last. My eyes slide shut for a moment while I enjoy the feeling of fullness that only Michael has ever been able to provide me. I rock my hips setting a slow and steady pace as Michael places feather light kisses to my jaw line and moves closer to my ear. "Fiona…" his voice is a growled moan "if you don't pick up your pace I swear I'll set fire to your shoe collection."

"You wouldn't dare." I hiss and pull up until only his tip remains inside of me. "Test me." He hisses back and I slam down. "Snow globes." I repeat my actions and let out a sadistic laugh as our hips colliding sharply. Again I feel the tightening of my walls around Michael and I pick up the pace again, setting a maddening rhythm that quickly send both of us over the edge and draws a strained curse from Michael's lips as my teeth bite into the flesh and muscle of his shoulder. "God Fi." I lick the spot in an attempt to sooth the reddening skin. "You touch them and I'll do a lot worse than bite Michael." I huff and pout my lip out. "Fiona you know I'd never dream of hurting you like that." He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and gives it a gentle nip. I poke my finger between his ribs in response. "Good. Now let's untie you and get some sleep." I reluctantly pull myself away from his body to retrieve the knife from the nightstand. Once he's freed I watch as Michael rubs at his wrists and then pulls me into his arms. I snuggle against him and rest on head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it returns to normal. He places a kiss to my forehead. "Fi…" I let out a content sigh. "Yes, Michael." I feel his arms squeeze me possessively, "Thank you." I smile to myself and push myself closer against his body. "Anything for you." I feel the rumble in his chest as he laughs. "Good night Fi." I yawn and kiss the skin of his chest. "Good night Michael."


	7. Strawberries & Sex

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, lost in thought of what our little "Date Night" might entail. In all the years I've been with Michael both here in Miami and our months in Ireland years ago I know one thing for sure, Michael can be very romantic when he wants to be but on the same hand he can also be very demanding.

I'm in the process of drying my hair when I hear my phone vibrate, I pick it up to find that there is a text waiting for me from him. I tap the screen and the message pops up, it reads "Blue lace, black trench and heels, French braid, NOTHING else. Understand Fiona?" I raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the phone and wonder what he's planning. I quickly respond, "As you desire." I return the phone to it's resting place and start the process of braiding my hair.

As I am securing the braid I hear the phone vibrate again with another message from Michael waiting for me. Again I tap the screen and this time I really do start to wonder what he's up to. "Bring your 700 in it's case." I tap out a response and try to extract some insight from him. "Why do I need my favorite gun?" I wrap the towel around myself and walk into the closet to pick out the outfit he requested.

I flick on the light and I let out a sigh of happiness as I gaze on my collection of clothes and shoes. I walk over to my lingerie drawer and run my fingers over the material until I find what I'm looking for, an icy blue lace push-up bra and matching panties that Michael got me in Paris on our last trip. I let the towel fall to the floor and examine myself in the mirror.

I can still see the faint scars from many missions and it brings a smile to my face, I can also see the faint bruises from our last submission session and I have a feeling that Michael is going to be adding more to them tonight. I step into the panties and slowly pull them up my legs as my mind swims with ideas.

I lace my arms through the bra and secure the clasp before arranging my cleavage to achieve the maximum effect given my natural small breasts. I have never had self image issues, I have always been comfortable in my own skin and accepting of my small curves, Michael loves every inch of my body and that makes my confidence even stronger.

As I turn I scan the rack looking for my black trench coat and matching heels, the ones that Michael "requests" that I wear during our sessions. I put on the coat smoothing out any wrinkles and then step into the four inch metal heeled stilettos, I secure the ankle strap and give myself another once over in the mirror as my phone again vibrates. "I'm outside waiting...don't keep me long Fiona."

I walk to my gun closet and remove the case containing my beloved Remington 700 with it's AICS upgrade, this gun has given me many year of loyal service but again I wonder what Michael has in store for tonight's date. As I'm walking towards the door I hear the horn of the Charger blow one quick honk, a 1st warning signal.

I open the door and see Michael sitting in the Charger in a black Armani suit, I swear the man wears nothing else but Armani, from what I can see his dress shirt is icy blue to match my lace. I see his smug smile and I return it with a seductive one. I watch as Michael exits the car and quickly moves to my side to open the door for me.

He stop in front of me and takes my left hand and raises it to his lips. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of my hand and gives me a warm smile. "You look beautiful Fi, just the way you are." I release my hand from his grip and wrap both of mine around his neck. I rest my nose against his and stare into his eyes for a moment.

I tilt my head and before I can act Michael's lips are claiming mine in a kiss that tells me that he is hungry for more than just a romantic dinner at my favorite French restaurant. When he releases me I feel my equilibrium shake a bit. He drops to his knees and lifts up the front of my coat. "Hmm I like this set...it might be my favorite."

I watch as he pulls a red velvet bag from his coat pocket. I know what's inside this bag and I have an idea of where this evening is headed. I smile a half smile as he removes two silver balls connected by a thin chain from the bag. "Are you ready Fiona?" I nod my head and I feel his fingers push aside the lace to reveal my core to him. He gently inserts the balls and gives the sting a slight pull as he secures it in place. I moan a little as he fixes the lace and rises to his feet.

He opens the door and signals for me to enter. I sit and I can feel the shift of the balls as they adjust to my movements. He places the case in the back seat and smiles as he notices my changes in expression. "Oh Fiona, just so you know I won't let them be removed until I'm ready…to fuck you…hard." He walks back to the driver's side and gets in.

We reach the restaurant and Michael again walks over to open my door for me before handing the keys to the valet who was in his early 20's and seemed excited at the thought of getting into the car. We gave him a smile before entering. We walk up to the podium and an attractive blond woman greets us. "Welcome to Le Boudir, your name please." She smiles at Michael seemingly paying little to no mind to me standing right next to him. He give her a smooth smile. "Reservation for two, Westen." She takes a look at the chart then looks up with a bit of a frown on her face. "Right this way." She leads us to the back of the restaurant towards the private dining rooms.

The blond goes to open the door but Michael stops her. "I'll take it from here miss." he gives her another smile and she quickly walks away. I raise an eyebrow and he give me a wide toothed grin that he saves only for me. "If you must know Fi, Sam made the reservation for me and put it under Mr. & Mrs. Westen...you know how Sam can be." I roll my eyes and mentally note that I will slap him the next time I see him.

I watch as Michael removes a blue silk tie from his jacket pocket and he asks me to turn around, I do and he brings it around my face and secures it over my eyes. "Why the blindfold?" I feel his hands come to rest on my hips and he presses his body against mine and I let out a small moan. I feel his lips at my ears and I let out a whimper as his erection presses into my ass.

"Sam payed the waiter a little extra to set up the room for us and not disturb us for a few hours. I think he's starting to like you." I snicker and I hear him return it. "Shall we, Fiona?" He opens the door and leads me into our usually room. I hear the door close and before I can say a word he has me pressed against the door and his mouth is attacking me with that same hunger from earlier.

I fist my hands into his hair and pull him against me with all my force. He growls against my mouth and I let out a moan. I feel his hands lock around my wrist and he pins my arms above my head. "My game, my rules Fiona." I hear the snicker in his voice as he runs his fingers down the front of my coat stopping the the waistband. "May I take your coat my lady?" I can hear a Britsh tint in his voice and I smile. "As you desire." I say in a low husky tone.

I feel his fingers as they undo the tie and then carefully unbutton it. His hands come to rest on my shoulders, slipping under the fabric and gently massaging the skin. "I love this coat on you, but I like what's underneath it much better." As the coat hits the ground his fingers start to roam over my skin. I let out a moan when his thumbs start to press into my nipples.

"Michael please." I feel his lips at my ear as the trigger and middle fingers of his right hand begin to brush against my core. I let out a strangled moan as I feel the muscles tighten inside my core. I hear Michael snicker, "Are we enjoying ourselves Fiona?" I nod my head and I hear him laugh again.

He takes my hand and guides me towards the table which I know is in the middle of the room. I hear the chair drag across the floor as he pulls it out and he guides me into a seated position. Again I feel the weight of the balls shift and I let out a quite moan which Michael answers with a snicker. I sniff and I wrinkle my nose a bit when I don't smell food.

I feel Michael's lips return to my ear as he stands behind me. I tilt my head to the side, allowing Michael an open view of my neck. I feel his lips gently suck on my earlobe then his lips move slowly down the column of my neck until he reaches my collar bone which he gives a sharp nip to. I gasp loudly and I hear him laugh against my skin. "I didn't bring you here for dinner Fiona; I brought you here for desert."

His fingers wrap around the base of my braid and he gives it a firm tug, pulling my head backwards. I wince and he snickers. "I know this will be a hard one for you but tonight I'm in charge of _everything_." I feel his trigger and middle finger return to my core and he resumes his circular pattern. He dips his trigger finger into my panties and gives the chain a firm tug, the balls shift but don't come out. He releases the chain and I tighten my muscles to readjust the balls back into place.

"Are you ready to see, Fiona?" I wait for a moment as my body calms down from the rush. "Yes Michael." I feel his fingers run down my braid and come to a stop at the tie, his lips return to my ear and his tongue darts out to lick the shell of my ear. "Once I remove this…" he tugs at the tails of the tie causing my head to jerk back slightly, "you are free to speak as you please but remember that I am in control of your body. You won't come until I let you. Do you understand?" He lets go of the tie and I moan, "Yes Michael."

His fingers make quick work of the tie and he lets it fall to the ground. I take a look around and as I take in my surroundings I smile to myself. Michael thinks of everything. The lights are dimmed to a soft glow; in the center of the table is an elegant tray of dark, milk, and white chocolate covered strawberries. Two candle stands sit on opposite ends of the room, four tapper candles in each holder. A bowl of ice holds a bottle of my favorite French blush champagne, with two glasses.

I stand and face Michael, keeping the chair between us as I speak. "I love it. Who should I thank for this Sam or you?" I raise my eyebrow and give him a sultry smile. I see the tip of his tongue dart out and wet the corner of his lip. "_Everything _was my doing. Sam just made the reservation for me." Again I hear the weight that he put on that one little word. I snicker to myself, you know it's not little Fiona…the man lives for control.

I notice Michael's studying expression and I give him a genuine smile of appreciation. "Thank you…it's perfect." He gestures for me to sit and I settle back into the chair. He walks around the table and picks up the chair, placing it in front of me. We sit knee to knee and I let out a contented sigh. I hear him snicker, "I'm glad you're please Fiona. Can I do anything to increase that pleasure?"

He pulls the tray of berries closer to us and picks up a white chocolate one with a caramel drizzle, I smile because these are my favorite. I keep my lips closed as he runs it across them. "Open wide to me Fiona." I feel a tingle of sensation deep in my core as the sin drips from his words. I moan and he gently inserts the berry into my mouth and I take a large bite filling my mouth.

His fingers abruptly return to my core and for a moment I feel like I'm going to choke on the fruit. "Close your eyes and follow my lead." He begins to stroke my core and I chew painfully slow as I follow his request. As my eyes fall closed I am overcome by sensations and flavors. I let my head fall back as his finger caress me, heightening the feeling of weight from the balls. As his rhythm increases my mouth is filled with the flavors of chocolate and caramel. I feel every muscle ache with the need to come but I know that I must resist until Michael is ready to, as he put it, fuck me hard.

I finish chewing and he removes his fingers from me causing me to whine. He leans back and stares at me, his eyes raking down my body in an approving manner. He picks up another white chocolate strawberry, this time he brings it to his lips. He slowly runs it across his bottom lip but doesn't take a bite. "Do you remember that night in Paris?" a small smile graces his face.

I return his smile and nod my head. That night also involved strawberries and I now have a better idea of what he has planned. He sets down the berry and taps both of his hands on his lap. "Come sit with me Fiona; facing me please." I look at him questionable for a moment…did he just say please?

I raise slowly the weight of the shifting balls causing me to stop for a moment. I can feel his eyes on me as he watches my every move. I lace my fingers together and lift them above my head stretching my body, I arch my spine and pushing and firming my breasts as I hear a slight gasp escape his lips. I let a wicked smile grace my face as I decide to play a little game with him before I sit down.

I cock my head to the side and let my lips slowly glide across my top lip. "Do you like what you see Michael?" I let his name fall from my lips with a hit of my Irish brogue and I see his eyes fall shut for a moment. "Fi." My name is a prayer as it falls from his lips.

I spread my legs and let them drape over his laps as I wrap my arms around his neck. I remove the strawberry from his hand and he gives me a playful pout. "I have a plan for this one Michael…and I know you're going to enjoy it." His sly smile gives me an even better idea.

I lift the berry to my lips and swirl my tongue around the tip of it, earning me a small moan. I part my lips slightly and slowly push the berry into my mouth, earning me another moan from Michael. I bite the tip off and watch as he follows the movements of my lips. I look into Michael's icy blue eyes and I feel the heat rise in my core.

I give Michael a salacious smile as press my core against his erection. "Wherever this goes, I want you lips to follow. I bring the berry back to my lips, rubbing the bitten tip across my lips and pout. I hear him snick as his lips claim mine. When we break from the kiss I tilt my head and run the juices down my neck and across my collarbone.

Michael places gentle nips and light licks down my neck and when he reaches my collarbone he drags his teeth across the done causing me to moan deeply. I offer the berry to Michael and our eyes lock as he wraps his lips around it and bites. When I pull back I drag it across the exposed parts of my breasts before returning it to the table. I lean back and watch as his tongue darts out and drags along the juice line. I feel his hands run from the swell of my back and his thumbs hook into the strap of my bra.

With his artful hands he makes quick work of the clasps; I reach up and guide the straps down my arms and away from my body, haphazardly letting it fall to the floor. I take another bite then gasp as I swirl the cold fruit around first my right and then my left nipple. I see a wicked smile form at the corner of his lips as he guilds me backwards.

I grab his knees for support and throw my head back as he swirls his tongue around my quickly hardening bud. I let my eyes fall closed but they shoot open almost as soon as I feel his teeth bite down then pull on my nipple. "Good God Michael." My voice is breathless and my nails dig into the fabric of his pants. He rolls it between his teeth before giving it another bite and pull. He quickly moves to the other side and repeats the process.

I release my hands and quickly lock them around his neck as I grind my core relentlessly into his erection causing him to be the one who's breathless and panting. I bring my lips to his ear, "You're overdressed Michael." My words come out in a low growl and his hands lock around my hips pressing me deeper against him.

I pull away and rise to my feet, I offer my hands to him and he removes himself from the chair. I pull him away from the chairs and let my fingers glide down the lapel of his suit jacket. I love Michael taste in suit, since our "reconnection" in Miami he has indulged in one of his favorite things Armani silk suits. He rarely wears a tie but when he does it's very sexy.

I make quick work of the two buttons and guide the garment away from his body, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of our clothes. I plant a chaste kiss to his lips and then undo the first button…I repeat this process until his shirt hangs up and a sliver of his sculpted chest is exposed to me. I dip my hands under the material and let them slide up this torso, I stop when my hands are over his pecks.

I claim his lips in a searing, desire filled kiss…as our kiss deepens I pinch his nipples between my fingers, he moans and I give them a hard twist. He growls and digs his nails into my hips.

He leads me backwards and I let out a gasp when my back makes sharp contact with the wall. He drops to his knees and in one fluid movement my thong is pooled around my feet and he is lifting them so the garment can be removed. His fingers run from my ankles to the apex of my thighs and I whine when his skillful fingers pull gently at the chain, causing my insides to scream with unreleased…and rapidly growing tension.

"Please Michael?" I pled breathlessly as his finger massage my clitoris. He raises an eyebrow and gives me an innocent look. "Please what Fiona?" I can hear the sinful smile in the tone of his words. "Fuck…Me…Hard…NOW!" The words come out in demanding growls and I want to scream when he trusts his trigger finger into my core and swirls the balls around: I want come undone but I stop myself knowing that there will be hell to pay if I do.

I fist my hands into his hair and pull, he rises to his feet and I quickly switch our positions…slamming him into the wall and dropping to my knees in front of him. I run my fingers gingerly over his length and relish in the growl that escapes his lips as I palm him through the thin material of his pants.

"You're still overdressed Michael…and you can't fuck, I let the Irish roll as I pronounce it, me proper if you're still wearing them." I give him a devious smile as I make quick work of the button and zipper. In one movement I pull both his boxers and his pants down his legs and he steps out of them and kicks them to the side. I grab his hips and give them a firm squeeze. "Don't move, not one inch." I try to make my voice firm and commanding.

I walk over to the table and pick up the tray of strawberries, carrying it over to wear Michael is standing like a good soldier. I place the tray on the floor about a foot away from where he stands. I pick up a milk chocolate berry and take a slow, seductive bite out of it and I smile as his mouth drops open. I look up at Michael and his eyes are following my every move.

I lift the berry to my lips again but this time I swirl my tongue around the outside…letting it loosen the hard shell. When the chocolate gets soft I take my free hand and wrap it around the base of Michael hardened length. I give him a firm pump, stopping when my fingers come just shy of the tip. I hear his breath hiss and I let out a small giggle.

I remove my hand and replace it with the berry…rubbing it up and down the length of his shaft, coating it in juice and chocolate. "What are you doing Fiona?" I look up at him through my lashes and see the smile that I know he saves for me alone. "Combining my favorite flavors Michael, strawberries, chocolate and…" I lap at the beads of precum and watch as he throws his head back in momentary surrender.

I let my lips gently slide down his deliciously lubricated shaft…relishing in the noises that escape his lips. I increase my pace as I pull him deeper into my mouth, when it comes to Michael's member I have always made sure that I enjoy every millimeter of him.

I feel his finger fist violently into my hair as he reaches the very back of my throat. "God Fi, you're so…" a growl rips from his lips as I bite down sharply on the base of him, sucking the last of the chocolate as Michael comes undone above me and my mouth fills with the salty & sweet mixture.

He pulls me up to my feet…his hands twisting tighter around my hair, pulling rough at my scalp. When I'm standing firmly he tugs once more and I rise on my tip toes; in a slit second his lips are on mine and is tongue thrust intrusively into my mouth…setting every nerve and muscle in my body on fire as his hands continue to hold my head captive. "God you're beautiful." His voice is a low husky growl and I feel my core begin to plead for release. "Please…" Lowly and softly I speak as I swipe my tongue over the shell of his ear.

He snickers and his fingers return to my clit and begin to draw slow, gentle circles. "Fuck me…" He again increases his movement and I want to scream but can't find the strength. "Now…Hard." I manage a low strained growl. I feel his hands move to my hips as he pushes me backwards.

After a few steps he pulls upwards on my hips and I let out a squeal as I am lifted and tossed over his shoulder and I begin to kick dramatically as he moves towards the table. My squeals are silenced quickly as his open hand makes stinging contact with my ass; he slaps me several times, each moving closer to my sex. "NOW MICHAEL." My voice is heavy with lust and a primal need for the only man that can hold my attention.

My back makes hard contact with the table as Michael's hands lock under my kneecaps, spread my legs wide and opening my sex to his hungry view. I see fire in his icy blue eyes and I let out a weak moan, God this man is an animal…a finely sculpted machine. His trigger finger loops into the chain and he gives it a light, playful tug…the balls move and shift cause my muscles and nerves to scream.

"I could remove these and let you have what you want, right now…or I could leave them in, order a 4 course dinner and make you wait until we get home." I lift my head up and his eyes are alight with mischief, his lips curling into a snarl. "Tell me what you want Fiona." I lock my eyes with his, "You Michael." He smiles, "Tell me what you want Fiona." I moan and whimper, "You Michael." Again he smiles, "Tell me what you want Fiona." I lick my lips and I watch as his eyes burn into me, his eyes leaving mine to rake down my form.

His eyes return to mine and I hear the growl rise from deep within him as his nails dig into my flesh and again he ask me what I want and his time I decide to play along with his tone and I growl my response, "I want you to FUCK ME HARD." I growl again as he pulls my legs open as wide as they will go, the balls shifting painfully inside of me. "Tell me what you want Fiona."

He drops my legs and I dare not move them in fear of angering him. His finger loop around the chain, tug, and then still. I let my head fall to the table with a loud thud. I find the strength to lift my head and I'm greeted by his Cheshire smile. "FUCK ME NOW MICHAEL." My Irish brogue rips from my lips and my mind flashes back to the first time I said those words in Ireland.

"There's my Irish rose…I've been waiting for you." He pulls quickly and the balls come out causing a violent wave to rip through my body and I let out a scream. He takes a step forward his tip rest at my entrance and his hands slide up the inside of my legs. He finger slide higher, this thumbs graze the outside of my core as his fingers lock onto my hips. He thrust forward and I scream out as the wave of sensation hits me…intense and blazing. He sets a punishing pace and I grab onto the edge of the table as he buries himself deeper into me with each thrust. My body almost combusts as Michael looks down at me, his eyes now a dark…almost midnight blue…I can see the desire mixed with love.

Somehow he manages to pick up his pace and this time our eyes remained locked as he trusts into my like a wide animal trying to claim it's mate…in so many way I know that this is what he is trying to do, claim me. I have belonged to him since our first night together in Ireland at the Black Sand…and he ruined me to be with any other man and be happy.

His nails rake roughly up my ribs as he leaves small trails of blood; his hands cupping my breasts. He thrusts into me and I let out a primal scream as his skilled fingers twist and pull at my nipples, forcing them upwards. I feel my orgasm coming to a head so I trust my hips and a wicked laugh peels from my lips as Michael grabs my ass and forces me to keep it raised several inches above the surface of the table.

I wrap my legs high around his back, allowing me to sink deeper into his with each punishingly pleasurable thrust. "You. Are. Mine. Fi." I feel the coil come undone as Michal leans down and kisses me, rough and bruising kiss.

His smile is pure wickedness and in one violent moment he pulls out off me and I loss all contact with his body. "I told you I was in control of everything, even when you come…well you've been a very defiant girl and I'm going to have to fix that right now." I watch as he picks up the balls and without saying a word he slowly reinserts them into my core and I feel like I am on fire. "Now Fiona I won't remove these again until we're home and I have your complete submission. Do you understand?" I gasp, "Yes Michael." He offers me his hands and lifts me off the table. "Now let's get dress...I have plans for your body."

AN: Hey Guys just wanted to let you guys now that I am back...life got in the way and I had to make a HUGE move so my writing had to be put on hold for a bit. But I am back now and this story will be getting a new chapter VERY soon. It's writen out in my head I just have to put it on "paper". Thanks for all the love and support.


End file.
